A-ko/Nuku Nuku
by A-ko Fanfics
Summary: What happens when All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku leaves Nerima for Graviton City?
1. Chapter 1: Just a typical day in the nei...

Chapter 1: Just a typical day in the neighborhood?  
  
A-ko awoke with a start. She was going to be late, again. And of   
course, C-ko was yelling at her bedroom window, telling her that it was   
time for school. As if she didn't already know that. A-ko quickly got   
herself dressed and rushed out of the house. Grabbing C-ko by the arm,   
she pushed herself toward the school.  
  
"Ohayo, C-ko!" she yelled over her shoulder to the short, airborne,  
blond-haired girl, she was toting.  
  
"Ohayo, A-ko!" C-ko said back in her usual cheerful mood. "You  
know. We could avoid all this if you'd just get up on time for once!"  
  
"I know! Gomen..." A-ko retorted, flustered. A-ko gave a quick   
glance over her shoulder. In the distance, A-ko could make out a fairly   
large dust cloud that was not her own and was gaining on them. _What the   
hell is that?_ A-ko wondered. C-ko followed A-ko's gaze and apparently   
noticed it as well. Within the cloud, A-ko caught a flash of color.   
Purple. _Purple?_ A-ko thought. _Naw, it couldn't be... She usually   
waits until we get to the school. Oh well, not unlike B-ko to try and   
throw me off._  
  
The dust cloud grew closer. A-ko faced front again. She was determined to outrun B-ko. She then pushed herself, full throttle toward   
the school. The pavement ripped behind her in a fury. A-ko allowed   
herself a smile. _At this rate, I might even make on time!_ she thought.   
She decided to see how far back she had left her peruser. As she turned   
her head, a blinding flash of dust, debris, pavement and purple flew by,   
sending A-ko out of control. She lost her grip on C-ko, sending the young   
girl into the air. C-ko screamed in panic. A-ko, still trying to regain   
control, ran (or more over, flew) straight into a wall, turning it and the   
house it was attached to, into a pile of concrete and wood.  
  
A-ko sat up, putting her hand behind her head. "*ITE!!*" she screamed. She regained her bearings when she noticed that C-ko nowhere to   
be found. That was until her hearing came back.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! A-KO!! GET MEDOWN!!!"   
she heard C-ko scream. A-ko looked up and saw her clinging to a branch   
for dear life, legs flailing all about. A-ko jumped into the tree,   
grabbed a hold of her friend and then jumped back down.  
  
"Are you all right?" A-ko asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Ye-yeah..." C-ko sniffled. "What *was* that?"  
  
"I don't know, the last thing I remember was a flash of dust and   
color and then the wall."  
  
"What wall?" C-ko asked, looking around. A-ko pointed to a large   
pile of garbage. "Oh..." The school's last warning bell sounded. A-ko   
and C-ko gasped. A-ko grabbed a hold of her friend's arm and bolted   
toward the school.  
  
---------------  
  
D sat in a tree, over looking the suburbs of Graviton City's East  
Side.--Check She lifted her macrobinoculars to her eyes and scanned the   
area for her Princess. At last, she spotted the dust cloud of the day.   
She knew that it was her Princess and her Earthling friend. _Princess, I   
pledge my life to protecting you. I will make sure that nothing ever   
happens to you,_ she thought.  
  
She lifted her binoculars again. She could now visibly make out  
C-ko and her friend. D noticed that they were looking at something that   
was behind them. D looked beyond the two of them. Another dust cloud was   
closing on them, and then zipped past them. Her Princess was sent into   
the air. D was outraged. Who would dare do such a thing to the Fourth   
Princess of the Fifth Queen of the Lepton Kingdom of Alpha Cygni?  
She soon got her answer. The second dust cloud soared by her as well,   
uprooting the tree she was sitting in.  
  
D fell to the ground with a loud thud, and with a louder crash,   
the tree fell on top of her. Soon followed by her and the tree being sent   
back into the air.  
  
"SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" A-ko and C-ko yelled as they  
continued on their way.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" D screamed as she sailed through   
the air.  
  
---------------  
  
B-ko was standing outside of the school's gate, as usual. She had a  
smug look about her, as usual. And she had a mecha with her for which to   
attempt to squash A-ko flat, as usual.  
  
_Oh yes, A-ko! Today will be your last. C-ko will be mine and  
*we'll* live happily ever after. C-ko deserves someone who would cater to  
her every whim, someone who would protect her when all is evil, someone to  
take her to school on time!_ B-ko thought, glowering at her watch.  
_Honestly, that bitch can't even show up on time to fight me._  
  
As if one cue, a dust cloud emerged on the horizon. She was ready.  
She looked up to her gleaming mecha and allowed herself a smile. The mecha  
was bright red. Standing eight feet tall, it was the epitome of ugliness.  
It was very awkward looking for a mecha and looked as if it could barely   
move. Bulges were all over its massive body, but contained within each   
bulge was a weapon of some sort, enough armaments to incinerate even the   
most powerful of superheros! It was the Hashimitsu, the destroyer   
of the Scarlet-haired witch, entraper of young, innocent girls.  
  
B-ko (glaring at author): That's *my* line!  
  
Greg (gesturing for her to calm down and sweating profusely): Gomen...  
  
B-ko looked down from her mecha and then glared at the oncoming dust  
cloud. She caught a glimpse of color. _Purple?_ B-ko thought. _Oh well,  
not unlike A-ko to try and throw me off._ B-ko smiled to herself. Oh, how  
well she could see through any ploy that A-ko tried to pull on her. She  
dropped her arms from her chest and then struck a dramatic pose, pointing  
straight at the approaching dust cloud.  
  
"A-ko! Today you die!" she cried. The dust cloud did not stop. It  
continued, full throttle, straight at B-ko, her mecha and the school behind  
them. B-ko gestured for her mecha to strike. It moved its bulkiness   
sluggishly into the dust cloud's path. With a blast of wind, and a flash of  
color and debris, the mecha fell over onto its back. The force of wind had  
also knocked B-ko over. She regained her footing and looked toward where   
the trail of dust and debris had stopped. As the dust began to settle, she   
could make out the figure of a young girl standing near the front doors to   
the school. The young girl was alone.  
  
B-ko painfully remembered what happens when her mechas were knocked  
over. Her face faltering, she slowly turned to the mecha that was now   
giving off a rather high-pitched whine. Within seconds, it blew up. The   
force of the explosion sent parts all over and B-ko into a nearby tree,   
knocking her unconscious.  
  
A-ko and C-ko arrived just seconds later. They stared in wide eyed  
amazement (or is that amusement), at the sight of the smoldering remains of  
the mecha and the unconscious B-ko, slumped against a tree. The final bell  
rang and A-ko and C-ko dashed into the school.  
  
---------------  
  
"HONESTLY!" Miss Ayumi yelled. "You'd think that you could save   
your fighting until *after* class so that you wouldn't be late!" She then   
turned to A-ko. "Not that it would help *you* out any, Miss Magami." A-ko   
hung her head down and blushed. "After lunch, all three of you are to stand   
out in the hallway!"  
  
"But..." B-ko began.  
  
"But nothing, Miss Daitokuji!" Miss Ayumi turned away and stormed   
back to the front of the class.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know," B-ko muttered, glaring at A-ko.  
  
"How is it *my* fault?"  
  
"Because, if you'd get your fat ass out of bed in the morning, and  
get here to school on time, we'd be able to finish our fighting before class  
even starts."  
  
"Well, maybe if 'Miss Rich-Bitch' would stop trying to accomplish   
the impossible..."  
  
"What's *that* supposed to mean?"  
  
"Only that C-ko would *never* want to be friends with such an ill-  
breed, cunt like you."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" B-ko shrieked, standing up, ready to rip A-ko's  
throat out, but was interrupted by a piece of chalk striking her in the side  
of the head. Shocked, B-ko could only stare at the broken chalk that had  
landed on her desk.  
  
"B-KO! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!" Miss Ayumi scolded. "After class,  
you are to stay after and clean the classroom, is that understood?"  
  
"Nani?" B-ko cried. Appalled that Miss Ayumi would even consider   
making her stay after and clean the classroom. A-ko was trying to stifle   
her laughter.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Hai..." With that, B-ko sat down and continued to glare at A-ko,   
who was still trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Alright, if there are to be no more interruptions..." Miss Ayumi  
started, glaring at her most troublesome students. "...We have a new   
student joining us today. She's just moved in from Nerima." Miss Ayumi  
walked over to the classroom's door and gestured for someone to enter. A   
young purple-haired girl, trotted in. She was wearing a typical fuku,   
similar in design to the one A-ko had once worn, except for the color   
variations (the bow in front was yellow). Standing before the class, she   
turned and bowed. Her long purple hair flowed over her shoulders, it was   
slightly spiked in back, and hung down past her waist, a small yellow bow   
had tied together the ends of her hair.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Atsuko Natsume. But you can call me Nuku Nuku.   
I'm really happy to be here," she said, happily. Nuku Nuku smiled, a single   
eye tooth hung down from her mouth like a fang.  
  
Cut to opening music and title shot:  
  
ALL PURPOSE CULTURAL CAT-GIRL NUKU NUKU / PROJECT: A-KO:  
  
Phase: ?? / Project: Cat-girl  
  
Miss Ayumi looked around the classroom for an empty seat. "Hmm..."  
she said. "It appears that we're all out of seats."  
  
"Sensei," B-ko said, standing up. "If A-ko were to be standing out   
in the hall, where she belongs, then she may be allowed to take her seat  
until you get a new one for her."  
  
"Excellent idea, B-ko...SO GO STAND OUT IN THE HALL!!" she yelled,   
looking directly at B-ko, pointing at the door.  
  
"But..." B-ko began, Miss Ayumi only glared angrily at her. B-ko  
sighed and left the room. Miss Ayumi smiled and then turned to Nuku Nuku.  
"You may take Miss Daitokuji's seat temporarily, dear."  
  
"Hai!" she said, cheerfully. She then trotted down the aisle and  
took the now empty seat. _I'm glad I came!_ she thought to herself. _Papa-  
san will be so happy that Nuku Nuku will do her best to fit in at this new  
school._ Miss Ayumi turned to the chalk board and began her lecture for the  
day.  
  
A-ko glanced at Nuku Nuku for a moment. She was not sure, but she  
could have sworn she had seen her before. Recently, too. It was something  
about her. Was it her demeanor? No, she seemed to act a little like C-ko,   
and that she would have remembered. Was it her face? A-ko could never  
forget a face...(guffaw). Maybe her hair, it was certainly the deepest   
shade of purple she had ever seen... _Purple?_ she thought.  
  
  
  
Outside the classroom, B-ko stood with her arms crossed, pondering  
what she should do next. _A-ko, you little twat. I'm going to rip your  
throat out. How dare you embarrass me that way. Even Miss Ayumi has turned   
against me. The nerve of her...making me stand out in the hallway...all   
day, too. To top it off, she's making me stay after to clean the   
classroom...*snort*...like *that's* going to happen. Maybe I should...no, I   
would never hurt Miss Ayumi intentionally. Well, at least I'll be able to   
taunt A-ko when she's out here after lunch._ B-ko let out an almost   
inaudible giggle.  



	2. Chapter 2: What hath come afore...

Chapter 2a: What hath come afore...  
  
Nerima. Mishima Heavy Industries Tower. The office of Akiko   
Natsume, President of Mishima Heavy Industries. Arisa and Kyouko stood   
before Akiko. They were sweating profusely. Akiko looked up to her   
employees, her fingernails were driven deep into her cherry wood desk,   
gritting her teeth audibly.  
  
"...And...y-you've done *everything* in you finite abilities to   
find them?" she asked.  
  
"Hai," they replied in unison.  
  
"Details..." Akiko demanded.  
  
"Well, ma'am..." Arisa started.  
  
---------------  
  
Nuku Nuku sat in her homeroom class, surrounded by a horde of young men, all striving for the same goal...A date with the young Atsuko Nastume. Kyusaku stood at the front of the class with his hands on his hips, glaring at all of them. He also noticed that half of the class were not his own students.  
  
"What're you doing Friday night?" one boy asked before being struck in the side of the head by a piece of chalk. All eyes suddenly swept to the front of the classroom, staring at Kyusaku.  
  
"Alright, now that I have all of your attention, this is *NOT* Nuku Nuku 101! Get back to your seats and pay attention, or you will all stay after and clean this entire school!" he shouted, his voice commanding their immediate attention.  
  
The students did as they were told and, as suspected, half of the students filed out of the room to their respective classes. Kyusaku turned to face his black board and began to write something on it. After a few minutes into his lecture, he heard it...again...the feint hum of the twin turbine engines approaching the school...Poison Two...right on time... When he turned back the the classroom, Nuku Nuku was already out the door and rushing down the hallway.  
  
"Ummm..." Kyusaku started. He then quickly turned around and wrote something on the board. "That's your assignment...it's due tomorrow, the rest of the time is yours to do with as you like." With that, he dashed out the classroom, leaving his students bewildered.  
  
* * *  
  
Two young men sat on the roof of the school. Both were smoking what was more than likely pot. "Like, whoa, man...the culas...This stuff is *fine*!" one of them said.  
  
"Yea, man..." the other drawled. "Like, all we need now is some babes..." As if on cue, Nuku Nuku burst through the door leading back down into the school. The two young men stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Aw, shit!!" they cried in unison. "Not her again!!"  
  
As the two young men charged back into the building, Poison Two made its appearence before them. Nuku Nuku took the offensive and charged the air-ship. She leapt from the building and onto the cockpit. However, she was shocked, literally, to see that they had taken this full frontal attack of hers into account and had installed an electrode system into the metal frame of the cockpit.  
  
Arisa began to cackle. "Well now, android! Let's see how you get past that!" she cried, mocking the cat-girl's expression of surprise and pain through the cockpit windows. She then opened fire at her as she was thrown back from Poison Two, back onto the building...hard.  
  
Nuku Nuku stood up, hissing at Poison Two the way a cat might his at a larger cat that had just clawed her ear or eye. Her "ears" snapped up and she launched herself into the air, above the air-ship. Arisa and Kyouko looked in awe of the cat-girl's hyper-agility.  
  
"I think you pissed her off, Arisa..." Kyouko commented. While in the air, Nuku Nuku brought her foot forward and leaned her body inward to increase her downward velocity.  
  
"NUKU NUKU HYPER-KICK!!!" she cried, followed by the wet thud of her foot striking the main window of the cockpit, followed by the sound of the glass crack, then shatter into many splinters and then finally the sound of an audible screech as her foot collided with the pilot's head.  
  
"ARISA!" Kyouko screamed, as the unconscious girl slumped forward onto the controls of the air-ship, sending it into a power dive toward the school. Nuku Nuku struggled to get her leg free of the ship's hold before it was too late.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground...  
  
Kyusaku, Ryunosuke and the staff and students from both schools watched in helpless horror as the air-ship collided with the high school and exploded, sending shards of debris every which way.  
  
"NUKU NUKU!!" Kyusaku and Ryunosuke shouted in unison. After the explosion came a deafening silence. Then, emerging from the flames, was a slender figure, obviously female, and she had two unmistakable android ears. Under each arm, were the pilots of Poison Two. All three of them were smoldering. Nuku Nuku set them down and ran over to Kyusaku and Ryunosuke.  
  
"PAPA-SAN!! RYUNOSUKE!!" she cried happily, as she ran to them. She reached them, hugged them both and stood triumphant over having won that little battle. Kyuoko stood up and glared at the threesome.  
  
"THAT DAMN ANDROID ALMOST KILLED US! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" she screamed.  
  
"NO!" Kyusaku shouted back, looking as if he were ready to hurt someone. "This is Akiko's fault! She's the one who's constantly trying to stop her own son's happiness! And the fact that you bring enough artillery to start a third World War only to stop a single android in a suburban high school doesn't help the matter, either!"  
  
"Papa-san..." Nuku Nuku said quietly...  
  
Kyuoko stood absolutely shocked, as well as Nuku Nuku and Ryunosuke. They had never seen Kyusaku this worked up or angry before. He began to walk away, only to stop and turn swiftly back to Kyouko and the unconscious Arisa.  
  
"Tell your boss-lady not to expect to see her son again anytime soon. We're leaving Nerima. And you're not going to find us," Kyusaku announced.  
  
"Dad?" Ryunosuke said, astounded by his fathers remark. Kyuoko looked at her comrade and then tended to her wounds. Nuku Nuku glanced back at the two girls and then followed Kyusaku and Ryunosuke off the school's grounds.  
---------------  
  
"I ALREADY KNOW *THAT*!!!" she hissed at the two very nervous girls.  
  
"G-gomen nasai..." Kyouko stated, bowing before Akiko.  
  
"They apparently disappeared overnight. The day of the   
'incident', Kyusaku left the school grounds with no intention of   
returning. He left a letter of resignation, pulled the android's and   
Ryunosuke's school records, and, well...disappeared. None of our sources   
could find anything and there was no trace of them in their apartment."   
Arisa explained. Akiko sighed, she had tears beginning to well up in her   
eyes already. The thought that she may not see Ryunosuke for a long time   
was killing her.  
  
"Do what you feel is necessary. I want my Ryunosuke back, and I   
will not let money or that fucking android stand in my way," Akiko stated,   
in a matter-of-factly manner. She slammed her fists into her desk. She   
then set her elbows on her desk, put her head in her hands and began to   
rub her temples.  
  
"Listen, I don't mean to sound heartless, believe me, nothing can   
be further from the truth, but I must harden my heart. I don't have time   
to deal with all of this right now. We're in the middle of a take over by   
the Daitokuji Financial Group. I can't deal with both of these at the   
same time, so I'm leaving it all up to you two to get my son back. Do   
*not* fail me...dismissed." Akiko finished, gesturing for her lackies to   
leave. The two girls bowed and let themselves out of the office.  
  
"Daitokuji Financial Group?" Kyouko asked. "Why would they want   
Mishima Heavy Industries?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure Akiko-sama will succeed in this, she   
always does," Arisa stated, highly confident of her employer.  
  
"Yeah, she's so strong. I don't think there's a mother alive that   
could go through what she is and still be able to carry on wi--" Kyouko's   
brown-nosing was interrupted by the sound of loud sobs coming from behind  
the office doors. Arisa and Kyouko looked at each other nervously as a   
large bead of sweat appeared over the backs of their heads, and then   
slowly backed away from the office doors.  
  
---------------  
  
Graviton City. The offices of the Daitokuji Financial Group.   
More specifically, the office of Hikaru Daitokuji, CEO, and owner of the   
Daitokuji Financial Group. Hikaru sat at his desk reading the daily  
paper. He was going over his stocks. No new news on the take-over he was   
attempting. He was irked by this. He wanted this take-over done last   
week and still his advisors had done nothing. He folded the paper and set   
it down on his desk next to an older one. He then reached for his office   
com.  
  
"Priss, get my advisors in here," he said, calmly. "Tell them its  
important."  
  
"Hai," a deep feminine voice called over the com. After a few   
moments, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come," Hikaru said, indifferently, not lifting his eyes from the  
computer screen. The door opened and Priss walked in. "Yes?"  
  
"Your advisors are here, sir," she said, holding a notepad in her  
arms.  
  
"Send them in."  
  
"Hai..." she hesitated.  
  
"Is there...something else?" Hikaru asked glancing up at his   
secretary.  
  
"Did you need me for dictation?"  
  
"No. If I do, I'll send for you. Now will you please send them  
in?"  
  
"Hai..." With that, Priss turned around, hung her head and walked   
out of the office. A moment later, Hikaru's advisors entered his office.   
The last one to enter shut the door behind him. They then lined up in   
front of Hikaru's desk; Satoshi, the Chief of Development, Tomoe, the   
Chief of Commerce, and Kenshiro, whom Hikaru refers to as "old man", the   
Chief of Defense. Kenshiro always wears his trademark "Rising Sun"   
bandanna on his head, no matter where he is.  
  
"You called for us, sir?" Satoshi asked. Hikaru looked at him   
through the corner of his eye, clicked on something with his mouse and   
then shut his monitor off. He then turned to his advisors, and gave each   
one a stern look, gazing from one to the next. All three of them became   
visibly nervous. Hikaru looked down at one of the papers on his desk and   
pointed to a particular article.  
  
"Why hasn't this been completed yet?"  
  
"We were experiencing some unexpected difficulty," Tomoe said.  
  
"I told you that I wanted this done last week! I've been able to   
count on you in the past, and now you fail me in this way?" Hikaru   
slammed his fist onto the paper laying on his desk.  
  
"With all due respect, sir..." Kenshiro interrupted. Hikaru   
glared at the old man. "If you don't mind my bluntness, sir, it *is* just   
a crossword puzzle."  
  
"That's beside the point!" Hikaru huffed. "Okay, now to new   
business. I want to know why the take-over has not been completed."  
  
"Well, sir...Mishima Heavy Industries has been putting up some  
unexpected resistance," Tomoe said.  
  
"Hmm...and you've done everything in your finite abilities to take   
are of the situation?"  
  
"Well, yes and no..." Hikaru looked at the old man, raising an  
eyebrow in question. "Yes, in the fact that I've done everything that my  
budget allows. No, in the fact that the three of us haven't pooled our  
resources together and no, in the fact that we haven't turned this into a   
hostile take-over."  
  
"And I have absolutely no intention of doing so," Hikaru said,   
flatly, turning to look out his office's bat window. "Due to my   
daughter's 'campaigns' through our fair city, I have been forced to 'foot   
the bill', so to speak for the damages she and some tramp classmate of   
hers. I simply cannot afford to go hostile unless we absolutely must.   
Also, I want Mishima Heavy Industries in one piece for when I take it   
over. The company is a large military manufacturing corporation and a   
competitor. Fortunately, I Hikaru T. Daitokuji, with all my infinite   
wealth--"  
  
"But you just said--"  
  
"SHUT UP! Where was I?...ah, yes...can afford a simple take-over   
and make this company into my own, and in doing so, I will have the Earth   
Defense Force begging *me* for more weaponry because the Daitokuji   
Financial Group will be the only corporation that manufactures them!!"   
Hikaru began to laugh, his handsome demeanor fizzled away to make him look   
like a cackling monster. His advisors were then a little more than just   
nervous, they were outright scared. Hikaru calmed herself and turned back   
to his advisors. "I want you to pool your resources. If you need more   
funding, let me now. I want to do anything that I can to help the   
situation."  
  
"Hai!" they replied in unison, bowing before their employer.  
  
"Suggestions?" Hikaru asked, cocking an eyebrow. The three men   
looked to each other and spoke quietly among themselves for a moment.   
They all turned back to Hikaru.  
  
"Well, sir. The current President of the corporation is a woman,   
recently separated from her husband, it may be wise to...oh say...'woo'   
her," Tomoe suggested.  
  
"I agree, as a man in your position, a handsome one at that, this   
should be a simple task," Satoshi added.  
  
"'Sides, you've been needing a woman in your life for a long time,   
and your daughter doesn't count," Kenshiro finished.  
  
"WHAT'S *THAT* SUPPOSED TO MEAN, OLD MAN?!?!" Hikaru screamed, his  
head now as big as his office, his voice booming, bowling over his advisors.  
  
"N-nothing! I meant that it's been a long time since you've had a   
woman (some sixteen years), and Akiko Natsume is a real looker, that's all..." the old man interjected, clutching at his heart.  
  
"My personal welfare in no concern of any of yours. Besides, I   
have no time for a social life, find some other way of dealing with the   
task at hand. Hmm... You said she was recently separated, try offering   
to kill off her ex-husband, or something."  
  
"Well...she *does* have a son..." Satoshi said. Hikaru bolted up.  
  
"That's it! Kidnap her son! However, I want no traces to this   
firm, you got that?"  
  
"Yes, but..." Satoshi added.  
  
"But? But what?"  
  
"Well, sir...her son is already missing," Tomoe continued.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Yes, her son was kidnapped by her ex-husband," Tomoe finished.  
  
"Hmm...well then, offer our services in the aid to find the brat,   
or something. Just find him, and when we do, we'll kidnap him ourselves."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Whaaaat!" Hikaru yelled, impatiently.  
  
"Then the ties to the Daitokuji Financial Group would be evident."  
  
"Oh...True enough...Well...*You're* my advisors, *you* think of  
something! Dismissed!"  
  
"Hai..." the three men bowed and turned to leave the office.   
Hikaru huffed and sat back down at his computer. _"You haven't been with   
a woman in a long time, sir"...Chikusho..._ Hikaru flipped on his monitor   
and clicked on something. His eyes bulged and a large toothy grin slashed   
across his face as an image came upon the screen. _I love H-Anime   
games..._ he thought.  
  
Chapter 2b: Mmm, mmm, good...  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Graviton High School for Girls, the  
students had been released for lunch. They were all sitting in the park   
area reserved for recreation and lunch period. C-ko and A-ko sat down   
under a tree. C-ko reached into her bag and produced a small box wrapped   
in a pink clothe with various animals on it. It was one of her lunches.  
  
"Here," she said, pushing the box up to A-ko's face. A-ko's face  
flushed blue in terror.  
  
"Uhh...actually, C-ko...I'm...uh...not really all that hungry..."   
she said, looking at the box filled with what looked to be rice,   
vegetables, fish and some other unidentifiable objects.  
  
"Oh come on...at least try it! It's really good! I was up all   
night cooking this especially for you." A-ko swallowed hard. She began   
to lift her chopsticks to the "food" when a God-send occurred. A shadow   
fell over the two girls. A-ko looked up to see who it was. All she see   
at first was purple hair, once her eyes adjusted to the sun's glare, she   
saw that the purple hair was attached to a green-eyed young girl...it was   
Nuku Nuku, the new student.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" she said, smiling. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Sure," A-ko said, gesturing the ground. Nuku Nuku sat herself   
down in front of A-ko and C-ko. "I'm A-ko, this is C-ko. You're Nuku   
Nuku, right?"  
  
"Hai!" Nuku Nuku replied, nodding cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you," C-ko added. Nuku Nuku removed her lunch from   
her bag and opened it. "That smells good, what is it?"  
  
"Fried sardines." A-ko felt sick to her stomach. "Want some?"  
  
"Sure! Let's trade lunches! Here, I made this myself," C-ko   
beamed, handing Nuku Nuku her lunch, who gladly accepted it and handed   
C-ko hers. A-ko began to worry. _Nice way to make friends, C-ko.   
Poisoning them is a great way to make a first impression,_ A-ko thought.   
  
Nuku Nuku and C-ko both picked up a little bit of the food and   
stuck it in their mouths at the same time. C-ko and Nuku Nuku looked at   
each other. There was a deafening silence for what seemed like an   
eternity. A-ko wondered who had died first and which was a less painful   
death. To her surprise, they both smiled.  
  
"This is really good! You're an excellent cook!" C-ko and Nuku   
Nuku announced in unison. C-ko began to laugh and Nuku Nuku let out her   
trademark giggle. A-ko, in shock, fell over, her right leg sticking   
straight up in the air, with her foot twitching, only slightly. The two   
girls continued to wolf down their lunches.  
  
  
  
B-ko stood off sides. She was watching C-ko and A-ko again, no   
doubt plotting away to get C-ko for herself. Suddenly, a purple-haired   
girl, B-ko immediately recognized as the new transfer student, walked over   
and sat down. Introductions were said, and C-ko and the new girl seemed   
to hit it off real well. They traded food and they both seemed to enjoy  
the other's lunches.  
  
_Who *is* this new girl? Her attitude is very similar to C-ko's.  
Hmm...maybe this will be worth letting happen...if she succeeds where I   
have failed, then I could make her my friend, and get C-ko by default.   
Then I won't have to waste my time with A-ko anymore!_ she thought. B-ko   
smiled to herself. She had to hand to herself, she was such a genius and   
Fate seemed to be smiling on her that afternoon, also. The bell sounded.   
"Come girls, let's not be late."  
  
"But, ma'am..."  
  
"SHUT UP! I already know..."  
  
  
  
The bell sounded and A-ko snapped up fast.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Nuku Nuku asked. A-ko gritted her teeth into a   
sarcastic smile. Nuku Nuku and C-ko got up, and picked their things up   
off the ground.  
  
"Ikki masou," C-ko said. C-ko and Nuku Nuku ran off to the   
school, leaving A-ko behind, who was completely bewildered by how well   
C-ko had taken to Nuku Nuku. They barely knew each other and still acted   
as if they knew each other as long as C-ko had known A-ko. _What's the   
deal? I've never seen C-ko act this way to anyone but me. And she   
usually asks if I'm alright when I pass out for a little while..._ A-ko   
sniffled, and then ran back into the school.  
  
  
  
Miss Ayumi turned to her class, minus three. She then brought out   
her teacher's manual for English and flipped to a page.  
  
"Okay class, turn to page 414 of your text. Today we're going to  
translate works from Edgar Rice Bourogh and Edgar Allen Poe. Both are..."  
All of the students were diligently paying attention and tried their best   
to follow exactly what Miss Ayumi was attempting to teach.  
  
  
  
Outside the classroom, A-ko, B-ko and C-ko stood, all wearing a   
cardboard sign around their necks, each reading: "Tardy".  
  
"This is you fault, A-ko," B-ko scoffed.  
  
"Shut the hell up, B-ko," A-ko retorted.  
  
"No! I don't give a damn if you're late and made to stand out in   
the hall, but dragging poor C-ko into this is more than my heart of glass   
can stand."  
  
"Feh. Heart of stone, you mean. Besides, you'd think you'd be   
used to it by now, C-ko is."  
  
"Shut the hell up and die, A-ko!" B-ko yelled, ripping off her   
school uniform, revealing her Akagiyama 23. "AKAGIYAMA MISSILES!!!" A   
barrage of missiles shot out of the firearm on B-ko's wrist. A-ko yelped   
and dashed down the hallway, the missiles striking everywhere she was.   
"Come back here and fight, you coward!" B-ko yelled after her. B-ko fired   
up the leg boosters on her suit and followed A-ko down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
There was an explosion outside of the classroom that everyone   
inside ignored. Miss Ayumi continued to teach and the students continued   
to learn, unfazed by the commotion, except for Nuku Nuku.  
  
She heard the commotion outside and wondered what it was. She   
looked outside the classroom window and saw A-ko and another girl, wearing   
a blackish-purple bikini with a pink stripe across it, fighting. The girl   
fired on A-ko, missiles spiraling all over toward her. A-ko dodged every   
shot that came at her. Nuku Nuku was immediately reminded of her   
"encounters" with Eimi. She smiled to herself. _That looks like fun!_   
she thought.   
  
"Miss Natsume, please pay attention," Miss Ayumi said.  
  
"Hai...gomen nasai..."  
  
"That's alright." With that, Miss Ayumi continued her "lecture".  
  
  
  
"A-ko and B-ko are having so much fun..." C-ko mumbled to herself   
as she looked down the war-torn hallway.  
  
  
  
B-ko attempted to spin kick A-ko in the head, but was blocked.   
A-ko, in return, attempted to slug B-ko in the stomach, but B-ko gabbed a   
hold of A-ko's wrist and flung into the air.  
  
"PULL!" she shouted. She then opened fire on the airborne A-ko,   
who miraculously landed gracefully on her feet and immediately dashed away   
from the oncoming missiles. One of the missiles struck too close and   
flattened A-ko to the ground. With A-ko down, B-ko charged full speed at   
her opponent. A-ko rolled out of the way. B-ko fired again. A-ko   
leaped off the ground but wound up smacking herself into a tree.  
  
While A-ko was dazed, B-ko ignited her Black Meteor Jacovi Lash,  
wrapped it around A-ko's waist, and then pulled her in for the kill.   
"This is for C-ko!" B-ko screamed, slugging A-ko in the stomach. "This is   
for Kei!" She then kicked A-ko in the face. "This is for turning Miss   
Ayumi against me!" She then hit A-ko in across the face. "And this is   
for me!" she finished, jumping into the air, bringing her right leg   
forward to kick A-ko while she was dazed. A-ko regained her bearings   
enough to look up and see the oncoming attack. A-ko reached up to block   
her attack and was successful. A-ko then grabbed a hold of B-ko leg.  
  
"Let me go, you bitch!" A-ko would not comply. She lifted her   
left leg and began to spin around, still holding tightly onto B-ko's leg.   
A-ko spun herself faster and faster, until something gave. B-ko's right   
leg had slipped out of the boot. With herself free, but still flying   
through the air, B-ko smashed into the school's administrative building.   
B-ko tried to stand up, but was still too dizzy, she soon found herself   
back on the ground and soon seeing the cold blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
A-ko held up the boot that had come off of her attacker and began   
to laugh loudly. This was the actual first time she had physically beaten   
B-ko. Usually, the fights would come to a draw or something would   
interrupt their fight. A-ko felt another surge of adrenaline. She was   
half tempted to beat B-ko's unconscious body to a bloody pulp. Alas, A-ko   
had more honor than that, even though B-ko would not have even hesitated.   
A-ko had another idea cross her mind. She blushed and tried to pass off   
the horrible thought. She then grinned wildly to herself and walked over   
to where B-ko laid.   
  
  
  
Miss Ayumi dismissed her class. The students began to pile out of   
the room. Only A-ko and C-ko stood outside of the classroom when Miss   
Ayumi finally walked over to them.  
  
"You two may leave. Where's B-ko?" she asked, looking around.   
A-ko grinned from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
Outside the school, as the students began their journey home, they   
all beheld a sight they thought that they would never see. B-ko was tied   
down to the remains of her demolished mecha from earlier that morning with   
her battle bikini completely torn away. She was struggling with the binds   
but to no avail.  
  
"A-KOOOOO!!! I swear! I'm going to fucking kill you!" she   
screamed, scaring off many of the oglers. The students tried their best   
not to look and continue on their merry way.  
  
After a few moments, Asa, Ine, Ume and Mari arrived and got her   
untied. Given her back her school uniform and then brought her back   
before Miss Ayumi.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" B-ko demanded, as her   
flunkies attempted to sneak out of the classroom unnoticed. The girls   
slowly turned back to B-ko. "Surely you don't expect *me* to clean the   
classroom. Get to work!" she said, gesturing toward the bucket of water   
and the mop.  
  
  
  
Outside of the school, the majority of the students had already   
left. A-ko and C-ko emerged from the school's main doors. Nuku Nuku was   
standing by her bike and began walking it to the school's gates. C-ko ran   
over to her, followed shortly by A-ko.  
  
"You want to walk home with us, Nuku Nuku?" C-ko asked.  
  
"I can't. I have to get home. Gomen," she replied. C-ko frowned   
a little.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Are you going to the dance, tomorrow night?"  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Yeah, A-ko wanted to go, so I said I'd go with her, you wanna   
come?"  
  
"I'd have to ask Papa-san."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then!"  
  
"Umh!" Nuku Nuku nodded cheerfully. She then hopped on her bike   
and was off, leaving a large trail of dust in her wake. C-ko and A-ko   
slowly turned to follow the trail. Sure enough, it was Nuku Nuku.  
  
"Sugoi..." C-ko started, in wide-eyed amazement. "She's faster   
than you are, A-ko!" A-ko stood thinking for a moment. Anger began to   
strike through her.  
  
"Sh-she's the one who ran us off the road! She's the one who sent   
me into that wall!" A-ko yelled, clutching her fists at her sides.  
  
"It's okay, A-ko. You do it to D all the time."  
  
"That's completely different! You could have been hurt!" C-ko   
looked at A-ko with a confused look on her face. _Why is she so angry at   
Nuku Nuku? It was just an accident,_ she thought. "C'mon, A-ko. Let's   
go home. I'm going to need help with today's homework," C-ko finally   
said, taking her friend's hand in hers and pulling her along as best she   
could. A-ko reluctantly moved onward with C-ko still pulling at her arm.  
  
  
---------------  
  
A little while later, Nuku Nuku, Ryunosuke, and Kyusaku found   
themselves aboard the newly repaired SpaceShipLand Restaurant. The   
waitresses were all dressed in a "Playboy Bunny" style of outfit. As   
their waitress served them their dinners, Kyusaku could not help but   
stare.  
  
"DAD!" Ryunosuke said, nudging his father in the side.  
  
"AH!...Gomen nasai! I was just...uh...looking at...um...the   
wonderful view of the harbor! Yeah, that's it..." he stammered, realizing   
that he had just been caught looking down the top of the young waitress'   
outfit. The blonde waitress smiled and left the table. Nuku Nuku had   
already started into her meal. She had ordered the seafood platter...much   
to Kyusaku's arguments against it. "Don't you think it's a little...   
much?" he had asked.  
  
"No, Nuku Nuku will eat it all!" she replied.  
  
"The amount of *food* wasn't what I was referring to..."  
  
  
  
"So, Nuku Nuku, how was your first day in the new school?" Kyusaku  
asked.  
  
"I liked it! I made some new friends and had fun! Ano...I sort   
of miss all the boys that used to hang around." As if on cue, two young   
men who where walking by, both staring at Nuku Nuku, smacked into each   
other as they passed by the table, they both fell to the floor. They both   
got up and began to argue.  
  
"Glad to hear it! Be sure you do good there, I won't be there for   
you, like the last school."  
  
"Nuku Nuku do her best!" she smiled and began to giggle. Kyusaku   
smiled as well and then turned to Ryunosuke. The argument between the   
boys soon got out of hand as the began to fight. "How was your day,   
Ryu-buddy?"  
  
"It was okay, I guess. I miss all of my old friends...especially  
Yoshimi-chan, and it all seems so...different here."  
  
"Well, think of if as a challenge. You'll be a better man for it.  
Besides, you'll get used to it, I know you will." A "man" in an Armani   
suit, holding a plasma cannon in "his" hand, approached the brawl. "He"   
picked them both up off the floor and growled at them. Each one became   
visibly nervous.  
  
"I'll try, dad."  
  
"That's my boy!" Kyusaku laughed, mussing up his son's hair. The  
"man" then opened a window and flung the two young men out. "He" then   
laughed to "himself" and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"How 'bout you, dad? How was your day?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, as you know, I'm teaching at the Graviton High   
School for Boys. The class seems to be full of a bunch of losers, loners,   
and flat-out nerds. And only the loners seem to pay me any attention.   
The losers are...well...losers, and the nerds seem to think they're too   
good for my class. It's not like it was in Nerima, I liked the fact that   
we were all close by, but I'll live with it. Especially since I don't   
have to worry about Akiko any more!" Kyusaku began to laugh. Ryunosuke   
set down his fork and stared at his food. He suddenly found that he was   
no longer hungry.  
  
"Okasan..." he sighed, quietly. Nuku Nuku looked at Ryunosuke and   
immediately felt sorry for him.  
  
"Ryunosuke..." she trailed off. Kyusaku was too busy wolfing down  
his food to notice either one of them. _Don't worry Ryunosuke, Nuku Nuku   
will get Mama-san and Papa-san back together,_ she thought.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered! There's a dance tomorrow night and I've   
been asked to chaperon, so I won't be home until later tomorrow," Kyusaku   
mentioned.  
  
"Papa-san! Can Nuku Nuku come?" she asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, it's a joint function between your school   
and the boys'. I think it will be good for you to go." Nuku Nuku smiled   
and giggled, she was happy. She was making Papa-san more happy that she's   
trying to become more human, and C-ko and A-ko will be happy that she   
was able to make it to the dance. 


	3. Chapter 3: Turning point...

Chapter 3: Turning point...  
  
It was early morning in Nerima, the sun had not even risen when Eimi   
Yoshikawa walked to the apartment where Nuku Nuku had lived. She had been   
told that she no longer was in Nerima and had disappeared. This, Eimi had   
to see for herself. She walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door.   
No answer. She knocked again, a little louder. Still no answer. She   
looked around a little bit to see if anyone was around. She then drew her   
arm back and followed through, knocking the door off its hinges and into   
many little splinters. Eimi looked around again and entered the apartment.   
It was empty and there was no one to be found, like she had been told.  
  
"Sh-she's gone! How *dare* that obsolete model leave and not tell   
me! We still have a score to settle and I'll be damned if I'm going to let   
it go unsettled!" she yelled. She then swung around and pounded her fist   
through nearest wall. "This...I swear!" she muttered, clutching her other   
fist to her chest. She then pulled her fist from the wall and left the   
apartment.  
  
---------------  
  
The sun peaked over the east side of Graviton City. The typical  
morning sounds could be heard from all over. The sound of birds singing.   
The sound of commuters heading into town to go to work and start their   
morning errands. The sound of a sonic boom and crash as A-ko ran full speed  
to school.  
  
"You got up early today!" C-ko yelled to A-ko, happy that A-ko had  
actually listened to her for once.  
  
"Yeah! I want to be sure we beat B-ko!"  
  
"Remember what happened the last time we got there early!" A-ko   
frowned. C-ko did have a point. It seemed no matter how early she got up,  
B-ko was always there at the school waiting for her. _Oh well, maybe we'll  
get done before class starts,_ she thought, trying to set her mind at ease.  
_Like *that's* going to happen._  
  
A-ko and C-ko finally reached the school's gates. As expected, B-ko  
was there waiting. "I see you're on time for once, A-ko," she announced.  
A-ko let go of C-ko's hand and took a defensive stance.  
  
"Let's get this over with," she sighed, sounding extremely bored.  
"Waitasec. Where's you mecha?"  
  
"I've decided to cut to the chase. DIE, A-KO!" B-ko tore away her   
school uniform, revealing her battle bikini. "In all my years, I have never  
been so humiliated, in the manner that you did yesterday. And that, I will  
never let you live down. AKAGIYAMA MISSILES!!!" Missiles spiraled out of  
her fire arm. A-ko leaped back, dodging the blast. A-ko ran toward B-ko,  
only to jump back and dodge yet another barrage of missiles.  
  
"This is getting real old, B-ko!" A-ko yelled, jumping into the air.  
A-ko brought her foot forward and came crashing down on B-ko's face shield.  
It cracked.  
  
"SHIT!" she yelled. B-ko ignited her lash, wrapped it around A-ko's   
wrist and yanked. A-ko fell to the ground. Looking up she saw, B-ko   
running full force at her. A-ko rolled out of the way, but not soon enough.   
B-ko got a good kick at A-ko. A-ko curled in pain.  
  
Nuku Nuku rode up on her bike and stopped next to C-ko. "Ohayo,   
C-ko!"  
  
"Ohayo, Nuku Nuku!" C-ko responded, not removing her eyes from the  
fight between A-ko and B-ko. Nuku Nuku followed her gaze. "A-ko and B-ko   
are always having so much fun," C-ko sighed. Nuku Nuku smiled.  
  
"That does look like fun, I wanna join in."  
  
"Better not, A-ko and B-ko are really strong. You might get hurt."  
  
"Nuku Nuku not worried."  
  
"Take this!" B-ko yelled, slamming her fist into A-ko's cheek. A-ko  
fell to the ground again. This time on purpose. She grabbed B-ko's leg and   
tripped her up. When B-ko toppled over, A-ko took the initiative and jumped  
onto her and began to pummel B-ko's face plate until it finally smashed.  
"Get off of me!" B-ko screamed, tossing A-ko into the air, as shattered   
pieces of duraglass flew all over. One piece caught her just right and cut  
her very slightly, not very deep and not very big. In fact, no one noticed.  
Except B-ko. She wiped the small drop of blood from her face and stared at  
it. B-ko's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she hit the ground. All  
of the spectators, including A-ko, just stood there staring at B-ko. A-ko   
walked over to B-ko and looked down. She saw the drop of blood on her   
gloved finger and on the side of her face.  
  
"Heh. She's afraid of sight of blood...who knew..." A-ko sighed.  
C-ko and Nuku Nuku walked over to A-ko.  
  
"That was great!" Nuku Nuku exclaimed. A-ko wiped the sweat from   
her face.  
  
"Arigato." The warning bell sounded. Nuku Nuku, A-ko and C-ko made  
a dash for the school. After they had left, B-ko's goon squad emerged from  
some bushes. All four of the girls sighed. Shaking their heads, they   
picked B-ko up and hauled her into the school.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kyouko and Arisa looked over a map. Things had been relatively   
quiet. No word from either of their contacts. No word from the news.   
Nothing. Kyouko sipped her tea and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"I don't know if we're ever going to find him," she said.  
  
"Keep the faith, Kyouko," Arisa snapped. "We'll find Ryunosuke if  
its the last thing we do."  
  
"But Kyusaku's done too good of a job hiding them from us."  
  
"Hmmm... Kyusaku would need a job and he'd want to enroll his son  
and the android into a school. It would have to be a fairly large city,   
otherwise I don't think that he would have gotten any type of job anywhere  
else."  
  
Kyouko and Arisa looked over the map again. If they moved to a   
large city, that narrowed it down. They began to circle large cities on the   
map in red. They were MegaTokyo, Nerima, Nagasaki, Newport City, and   
Graviton City. Kyouko turned to her computer terminal and punched up the   
hiring and transfer records for four of the five cities. Nerima was not   
needed. Results came up. Someone was hired the same day that two students   
were transferred to two different schools...in Graviton City.  
  
"Don't know why we didn't do this sooner," Kyouko said.  
  
"You find them?"  
  
"More than likely. They're in Graviton City."  
  
"Graviton City, huh? Isn't that where Daitokuji Financial Group's  
Headquarters is?"  
  
"I believe so, yes. Coincidence?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
  
  
Outside the office doors, Eimi sat listening in on the conversation.  
She was smiling a wicked smile. _Graviton City..._ she thought. She stood   
up and ran for the nearest exit. After deciding that it was too far, she   
decided to make on herself and went through a wall at the end of the   
hallway. Unfortunately for her, it was on the eighth floor. Eimi looked   
down, realizing her mistake and then plummeted to the pavement below.  
  
---------------  
  
Hikaru sat at his desk looking over the latest plan for the   
take-over. He then glanced up at his advisors. "*This* is the best you   
could come up with?" The three men looked to each other nervously and then   
nodded. "I pay all three of you top dollar, I'm giving you added funding   
and *this* is the best you could do?"  
  
"With all due respect, sir..." Tomoe started. "The smoothest,  
quickest and easiest way to deal with this is to do a hostile take-over."  
  
"DAMMIT!" Hikaru yelled, slamming his fist into his desk. "I told  
you that I didn't want to do that!" Hikaru sighed and sat back down in his  
seat. "What's the status on the brat?"  
  
"Your daughter is currently--" Satoshi began.  
  
"Wrong brat..." Hikaru said, impatiently drumming his fingers on his  
desk. Satoshi began to sweat.  
  
"Her son has been found, sir," Kenshiro piped. "My contacts told me  
that he has been enrolled in the Daitokuji Elementary School."  
  
"My own school..." he mumbled. "What the hell is he doing here?  
Unless...THAT'S IT! Her son isn't missing! She sent him and her   
'ex-husband' here to Graviton to act as spies! No wonder she's not willing   
to roll over! She's planning a pre-emptive take-over! She wants the   
Daitokuji Financial Group!" Hikaru's advisors looked amongst each other.   
"We must take the initiative. As soon as you can assemble the necessary   
equipment, we start the Take-over Plan H." The three men standing before   
Hikaru smiled, they did not have to do a thing, they knew their boss would   
eventually come around to his old self.  
  
"HAI!" they said in unison, bowing before their employer. "We will  
start at once. It should only be a couple days...if that..."  
  
---------------  
  
It was lunchtime at Graviton High School for Girls. As usual, all   
the girls were out in the park area. A-ko, C-ko and Nuku Nuku sat under a   
tree. C-ko was going on and on about nothing in particular, probably just  
her and A-ko's life story. A-ko sighed and watched the clouds go by. She   
was hungry, but she dare not mention it to C-ko in fear of her lunches. As  
the clouds went by, A-ko could see images in them. As one passed by, she   
thought she saw Kei. A-ko's jaw dropped.  
  
"That's right! The dance is tonight! And I don't have anything to  
wear!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, A-ko, you'll find something. How about that dress you  
wore to the SpaceShipLand resort opening?" C-ko said.  
  
"I've already been seen in that! Aw, man! Maybe mom can help me  
out."  
  
"Nuku Nuku, are you gonna go to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Hai!" Nuku Nuku nodded. "Papa-san is going to be there, too and he  
said it would be good for me to go."  
  
"YAAAAAYY!!! WereallgonnabethereanditllbesomcuhfunIcan--" C-ko  
trailed off about how happy she was about the whole situation. A large bead  
of sweat appeared over the back of Nuku Nuku's head.  
  
"I-is she like this often?" she asked A-ko, pointing to C-ko who was  
know running in a tight circle singing about how much fun she, A-ko and  
Nuku Nuku were going to have at the dance. A-ko smiled, attempting not to   
laugh at Nuku Nuku's expression.  
  
"Yeah...almost every day..."  
  
  
  
B-ko sat with her goons, listening in on the conversation. B-ko was  
wearing a thick black veil over her face.  
  
"A school dance...how...gauche... How...typical of A-ko," she said.  
  
"Will we be joining them, ma'am?" Ine asked.  
  
"Oh certainly. It would prove very helpful in embarrassing A-ko the  
way she did to me." B-ko giggled quietly.  
  
"Ma'am?" Ume asked. "Don't you think the veil's a little...much?"  
  
"NO! Not while my face has been brutally disfigured by that bitch!  
I must wear it until I get home and have my surgeons take care of it at   
once!"  
  
"It's not that bad. No one can see the cut," Asa consoled.  
  
"Shut up! It is highly visible and I must wear this veil as a   
testament to my disgraceful defeat." The four girls turned to each other,  
sighed and shrugged at the same time. "Girls," B-ko said, so suddenly that  
all four of them dove for cover. "Come. We must prepare."  
  
"Hai..." they responded in unison.  



	4. Chapter 4: When boys meet girls...

Chapter 4: When boys meet girls...  
  
Beavis: Heh heh heh. Hey, Butt-head. He said 'When boys eat   
girls'!  
Butt-head: Heh heh heh...YES! This story rocks!  
  
Greg: Where the hell did you two come from?  
  
Butt-head: We were, like, transported here and some junk.  
  
Greg: Transported...waitaminute! Outram! I'll get you for this!  
  
Beavis: Hey, Butt-head. Remember what that dilweed did to us?  
Butt-head: Yeah...let's go kick his ass.  
Beavis: Heh heh heh...*you* can kiss his ass, man. I'm outta here.  
Butt-head: Shut up, Beavis. *smack*  
Beavis: AUGH!  
  
Greg: AND STAY OUT! I don't know where that came from, folks.   
I apologize and I promise it'll never happen again. As an  
additional note. This part of the story was originally done  
as a flashback in Project A-ko: The College Years.  
(Yet another shameless plug.) ;p  
  
Chapter 4: When boys MEET girls...  
  
The evening was just starting at the Graviton High School for Boys.  
The balloons and streamers were hung festively in the main gymnasium. The  
chaperons were finishing their set-up. This was the first joint function of  
the year between Graviton High School for Boys and the Graviton High School  
for Girls. Teachers from both schools were asked to be chaperons...or more  
likely, forced or tricked into it. The more familiar of them were Kyusaku  
Nastume and Miss Ayumi.  
  
It was nearing seven o'clock. That was when the dance was to start.  
That was when some of the students started to arrive. Mainly boys, it was  
being held at the boys' high school, after all. By the time seven o'clock  
had finally rolled around, the gymnasium was packed with students.  
  
A-ko and C-ko walked in and began to look around. A-ko was already  
picking out possible suitors. A-ko had her mother help her pick an outfit.  
She was almost embarrassed to do so, because it was not "a proper thing for  
a young lady to wear" when it came to A-ko's choice in clothing. There   
finally came a compromise. A-ko agreed not to wear a mini-skirt and her  
mother finally agreed not choose an outfit that made A-ko look like a mummy.  
  
Her dress was one that was fairly loose. The hem of the skirt hung   
past her knees. The top was more or less like a casual blouse, short-   
sleeved and V-cut neck. The skirt was turquoise in color, while the blouse  
was a light lavender. A-ko's mother was responsible for the choice in   
color, she thought it reminded her too much of B-ko's hair color.  
  
C-ko wore a green party dress that looked like a modified sailor   
fuku. C-ko immediately ran to the buffet and grabbed a cup of punch. The   
majority of the other girls wore various dresses, while the boys wore   
casual/dress attire. Only two of the male students was wearing a T-shirt   
and blue jeans. Kei was one of them. There was a moment of silence and   
then the lights went out. A single spotlight shown down on the entrance to   
the gymnasium. Entering in, wearing a extravagant ball room gown, was B-ko.   
Made over to look her best. There was some murmurs throughout the gym, many   
about the way she looked, both good and bad.  
  
The lights came back on. B-ko sat herself down, expecting to be   
mauled by boys asking her to dance, but was instead surprised that no one  
approached her. Instead, many of the boys were talking to another girl,   
whom they all had an instant interest in. Nuku Nuku giggled as all of the   
boys crowded around her, asking her many questions.  
  
"What kind of food do you like?"  
"Sardines and halibut."  
"What do like to do on your spare time?"  
"Lay in the sun."  
"MY PURPLE-HAIRED GODDESS! ALLOW ME TO DATE WITH YOU!!"  
That one was followed by the young man being pulled back and quickly  
shoved into a locker in the locker room. "Pretty la-dee..." Was all that   
could be heard from him for a while.  
  
B-ko was perplexed by this. Did she not have the same, if not   
better attributes than this...this...*girl*? A-ko and many of the other   
girls stood completely amazed by this. One girl, the newest addition to the   
girls' high school at that, had blown many of the other girls' chances at   
any of the boys. Sure, there was a couple left. Two of which that were   
worth while mentioning, were Kei, who was too busy thinking of a way to get   
C-ko to be with him and some other boy with thick glasses that seemed to be   
hanging around A-ko, although she paid him no mind. B-ko sighed. She was   
not there to get a boyfriend, she certainly did not have time for that. She   
gestured for her lackies to come over to her. She handed each one a couple   
dozen envelopes.  
  
"Disperse these to each of the boys here. Be sure that they take   
them," she instructed. The girls nodded and began to run off to do as B-ko  
had asked. "Poor A-ko. You look so lonely. You won't be for long   
though..." B-ko began to laugh, scaring students and chaperons, that were  
within ear-shot of her, alike.  
  
Ine, Asa, Ume and Mari walked over to the crowd of boys and began to  
pull each of them aside one by one. They handed them each an envelope and   
then moved on to the next. Within each envelope was a group of two or three  
pictures...of A-ko. These were spy photos taken by the girls, developed by  
B-ko. This was B-ko's perfect revenge. Most of the photos were of A-ko in  
the buff, but one out of every four envelopes contained a "special"   
surprise. It was a chance photo taken by Ine of A-ko masturbating. After   
the envelopes were opened, the crowd soon began to move from Nuku Nuku to   
A-ko. Both girls were a little more than surprised by this. Nuku Nuku's   
smile turned to a look of astonishment. A-ko's look of amazement toward   
Nuku Nuku, turned to one of amazement toward the group of boys that   
approached her.  
  
Off to the side, a young man wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt   
reading; "We gotta fight, for the right, to PAR-TAY!", walked over to the  
young man who had been drooling over A-ko earlier.  
  
"Myles!" he said, his accent was obviously American. "Check these   
out. Some girls are passing out pics of that red-haired girl over there."  
  
"Nani?" Myles yelped, his accent definitely Irish. "Craig, what're   
ye talkin' aboot?"  
  
"These," Craig replied, handing him a couple handfuls of the   
pictures. Myles sat there in perfect silence. He was totally obliterated   
by the sights he held in his hands.  
  
"This...cannae be..."  
  
A-ko had suddenly realized that there was something suspiciously   
different about the group of young men that had begun to crowd around her.  
They all seemed to be drooling and asking the same questions. Something  
about posing for adult magazines and going into the underground video   
business. Out of nowhere, a young man, with thick glasses, wearing loose-  
fitting clothes, jumped into the crowd, grabbing at the photos they held in  
their sweaty palms.  
  
"Me fire-haired lass! I, Myles Buchanan, shall not let this   
travesty of justice go unpunished! I will noot let yuir honor go unavenged!   
I shall destroy these photos fer ye and then go to all ends of the Earth to   
find the one responsible!" Myles shouted. He was then pulled back by the   
majority of the young hentai and savagely pummeled. Craig could only stand   
and watch and slowly shake his head.  
  
A-ko was completely bewildered. A photo had fallen out of one of   
the young man's hand and had landed at her feet. A-ko bent down and picked   
it up. It was a photo of her masturbating. Fire began to run through   
A-ko's veins. She looked to B-ko and her goons, who only sat there   
snickering. A-ko had to vent her anger and fast. She ripped off her arm   
braces and swung her arms in the air. A gust of wind knocked most of the   
young men and women through the nearest wall of the gymnasium. A-ko swung   
around toward B-ko, another blast of wind bowled them all over. A-ko   
screamed and then pounded the floor, sending cracks through the pavement, up   
the walls and through the structure.  
  
A-ko stood up, grabbed her arms braces, put them back on, grabbed  
C-ko and was out the door, tears streaming from her eyes. Shortly there   
after, the entire gymnasium collapsed. Leaving everyone inside in a pile of  
rubble. In the pile of young men, Myles was the first to regain   
consciousness, he began to search around and picked up all of the remaining   
pictures of A-ko. He then ran off. Next to awaken was Craig. To his   
happiness, the sight that befell him was that of a young girl's panties   
right in his face. After a quick nose-bleed, he fell back into   
unconsciousness.  
  
---------------  
  
A-ko finally stopped running when she reached the park. She sat  
down, with C-ko next to her. C-ko was still trying to figure out what was   
the matter. She had not seen the entire ordeal. Only when the boys started  
crowding around A-ko and then her tearing the place apart. A-ko was still  
crying.  
  
"Why...Why, C-ko? Tell me why this shit always happens to me?"  
  
"What exactly *did* happen?"  
  
"This..." A-ko replied, blushing. She opened her hand, to reveal  
the picture that she had picked up off the floor. C-ko's eyes widened. She  
snatched the picture from A-ko and stared at it for a good minute. A-ko  
put her face in her hands and began to cry even harder. C-ko looked at A-ko  
for a moment then back at the picture. She looked around and then pocketed  
it. C-ko reached over to her friend and put a comforting hand on her  
shoulder. C-ko's eyes began to tear up until she heard voices.  
  
"Where are we now?" a female voice asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" a male voice yelled back.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way, human!" the female voice growled. C-ko  
looked up and saw a short blond-haired girl walking with fairly tall dark-  
haired young man, carrying a backpack with an umbrella. The blond-haired  
girl looked to where C-ko and A-ko were sitting. "Let's ask them, Ryoga.  
Excuse me, can you tell me what city this is?"  
  
"G-Graviton City..." C-ko hesitated.  
  
"R-really? You mean I finally made it?" C-ko only stared, her   
green eyes glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"Congratulations for you, Eimi," Ryoga said. Eimi glared at him.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW DARE YOU DRAG ME ALL AROUND JAPAN!" Eimi   
grabbed Ryoga by the collar of his shirt and then head butted him.  
  
"Hey, that actually hurt!" he said. Eimi the picked him up and then   
threw him into the nearest water fountain. "Kweeeee!!!" Eimi smiled to   
herself.   
  
"At last I've made it. Prepare for death, obsolete android," she  
said, clutching her fist. She turned, picked up a rather large bag and then   
turned back to C-ko. "Where is Graviton High School for Girls?" C-ko   
pointed to the direction where the high school was. "Arigato." Eimi then   
left.  
  
C-ko sat still for a long moment and then remembered where she was.  
"Come on, A-ko. Let's go home." C-ko stood up and took A-ko's hand in   
hers.  
  
"Hai..." she sniffled. _B-ko. I *know* you were behind all this,_  
she thought. _I'm going to kill you. I swear I will._ A-ko stood up next  
to her friend and then together, they slowly began to walk home.  
  
---------------  
Kyusaku got up off of something. Whatever it was, it sure was soft  
and warm. His vision focused in and then he looked down. Miss Ayumi was   
coming back to. She looked up and saw Kyusaku.  
  
"You saved me. Arigato..." she said, blushing. Kyusaku began to  
blush also.  
  
"Uh...well...heh... What do you suppose happened here?" Miss Ayumi  
sat up and looked around. Her blushing smile turned to an ired frown.  
  
"A-ko..." she muttered.  
  
  
  
B-ko was well out of the way of the building when it collapsed. She  
was prepared for anything A-ko might have done. Everywhere she looked,   
wood, bodies, glass, concrete and more bodies were strewn about the area.  
No one was killed, in fact, no one was harmed. B-ko smiled to herself.  
Her vengeance plan was coming to as she had planned. Nuku Nuku still had a   
large part to play in it all, of course. She only hoped that she would play  
it.   
  
---------------  
  
Nerima...  
  
"Are we ready yet?"  
  
"Almost, ma'am."  
  
"We're loading the final armaments and then we'll be ready to go."  
  
"Excellent. Notify me once we're ready."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
---------------  
  
Graviton City...  
  
"Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Do we wait for them, or do you want to start the attack  
now."  
  
"We'll wait for now. But be ready. Is everything in place in  
Nerima?"  
  
"Within the next twelve hours, sir."  
  
"Hmm...okay then. Notify me if there are any further developments.   
Do not deploy the forces in Nerima until I give the okay."  
  
"HAI!"  



	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation I...

Chapter 5: Confrontation I...  
  
The next morning, A-ko laid in bed, curled up and hugging her tear-  
stained pillow tightly. She was still crying over what had happened at the   
dance. She was still wearing the outfit and she had not gotten any sleep   
the night before. One good thing was that she would not have to go to   
school until Monday. She could contend with everything then. There was a   
sudden rap on her bedroom door that startled her.  
  
"A-ko, honey. C-ko's here to see you," her mother announced.  
  
"Tell her to go home, I wanna be alone today," she sniffled. She  
heard her mother go downstairs and some talking, followed by loud wails and  
then the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs toward her door. On cue,  
in burst C-ko.  
  
"A-ko, what's wrong? Why do you want me to go home?" she cried. A-ko only rolled over so that her friend would not see her this way. C-ko closed the door behind her and walked over to A-ko's bed. "Are you sick?" A-ko snapped up.  
  
"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?!" she screamed. To  
her surprise, C-ko did not start crying again, but only blushed.  
  
"Sorry, A-ko. I guess I *can* be insensitive like you say," she   
choked. A-ko laid back down and hugged her pillow again.  
  
"My life is over..." she muttered.  
  
"Relax A-ko, you got me!" C-ko beamed, trying to cheer her friend   
up. A-ko turned her head, looked at C-ko and then turned her head back.  
  
"My life is over..." she repeated. C-ko either caught the tone of   
humor or the comment when completely over her head (probably the latter),  
because she smiled and walked over to A-ko's bedroom window.  
  
"Come on, A-ko. It's the weekend! Let's go shopping!" A-ko   
thought for a moment. It *would* be nice to get out. Every time she and   
C-ko went out she felt a whole lot better. A-ko sat up.  
  
"Let me get dressed." C-ko was a little more than ecstatic about it.  
  
---------------  
  
The weekend seemed to fly by and all of the students were to be at   
school the following Monday. A-ko's mother knocked on her bedroom door   
again.  
  
"A-ko, you're already late for school and C-ko's waiting," she said,  
getting angry by the fact that her daughter could be so lazy.  
  
"I'm not going to school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'I'm not going to school'," A-ko repeated.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because...I'm sick, that's why not!" Mrs. Magami burst into the  
room, yanked A-ko out of her bed and stood her up.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Missy. I will not tolerate this insolence  
Now you get your clothes on, and get to school!" she scolded, pointing a   
scolding finger at her daughter's face. Diana stormed out of the room,   
leaving A-ko almost completely bewildered. She knew her mother could be a   
hot-head at times, the Amazon had even yelled at her before, but there was   
something different about this one, today.  
  
---------------  
  
A-ko and C-ko arrived at the school a good fifteen minutes late.  
Miss Ayumi noticed. So the School Administrator who was standing in Miss  
Ayumi's classroom at the time. He was waiting for A-ko.  
  
"Ms. Magami, please follow me." he instructed, leading A-ko out of  
the room.  
  
C-ko dashed over to her seat and sat down. It was then she noticed  
that Nuku Nuku had gotten her new seat. Directly behind hers. C-ko turned  
around to look at Nuku Nuku and waved to her. Nuku Nuku smiled in response.  
C-ko began to say something, until...  
  
"C-ko...turn around and face front now," Miss Ayumi said, sounding   
rather impatient.  
  
---------------  
  
Lunch time finally arrived. Not soon enough for A-ko. C-ko planted  
herself down next to A-ko and Nuku Nuku followed suit.  
  
"What happened with the School Administrator?" Nuku Nuku asked. A-ko sighed.  
  
"I've been banned from any more school functions," A-ko said. "Even  
though I explained what exactly had happened, he wouldn't change his mind and he said that   
the bill for repairing the gymnasium had already been sent to my parents. Guess that explains   
why my mom was acting the way she was this morning." A-ko leaned forward and hugged her knees. Her life was getting worse by the day. Could things possibly get any worse?  
  
"DIE, OBSOLETE ANDROID!!!" a battle cry from above called out. The   
three girls sitting under the tree looked up to see a young blond-haired   
girl jumping from the tree, carrying a rather large looking tube, which A-ko  
immediately recognized as a bazooka. She landed and took aim at Nuku Nuku.  
  
"Eimi!" Nuku Nuku said, smiling. "How'd you find me?"  
  
"Shut up and die!" Eimi growled. She depressed the trigger and a   
large rocket launched from the tube. Nuku Nuku jumped out of the way, taking A-ko and C-ko   
with her, saving them from the blast as the rocket hit the tree they were sitting under. Eimi   
tossed the missile launcher to the side and then whipped a military laser from out of nowhere   
and fired.  
  
Nuku Nuku ducked and V-stepped to the right. The laser slashed   
through the wall of the school's faculty building. Another shot, Nuku Nuku  
dodged again and then launched herself at Eimi. The laser shot across the   
faculty building, criss-crossing the last shot. Half of the wall fell out.  
Many of the teachers stuck their heads out of the hole and looked to see what was going on.  
  
"A-ko! B-ko! Save your fighting for *after* class!" Miss Ayumi  
yelled. "Huh?" She realized that it was not A-ko and B-ko. Upon seeing   
that it was Nuku Nuku and a well-armed girl, Miss Ayumi sat down and then   
continued with her work as if nothing was going on outside.  
  
Nuku Nuku landed on Eimi and pinned her arms to the ground. "Stop it Eimi,   
you might hurt someone."  
  
"That's my point! I wanna hurt...*you*!" she yelled, shoving Nuku  
Nuku off of her. A-ko and C-ko stood and watched the fight. B-ko walked  
up next to them. Soon a large crowd of girls gathered around the fight.  
Everyone was completely shocked that the fighting girls were not A-ko and  
B-ko.  
  
Eimi jumped up and charged Nuku Nuku. She swung her fist fast and   
hard, it connected, knocking Nuku Nuku to the ground. Nuku Nuku stood up,  
slightly dazed. Eimi grabbed a tree and ripped it from the ground, shocking  
everyone even further. The blonde girl swung the tree around. "FORE!!" she  
cried. Nuku Nuku ducked and the tree swung toward the crowd. It stopped  
suddenly. Nuku Nuku and Eimi looked over to where the tree had stopped   
dead in its motion.  
  
A-ko had grabbed the tree and was holding it back. Cowering behind  
her were C-ko and the rest of the girls. "If you're gonna fight, take it to   
the city!" she yelled, gritting her teeth as Eimi continued to try and move  
the tree. A-ko pulled hard and yanked the tree from Eimi's grip. Eimi   
stood shocked...unfortunately for her. Nuku Nuku popped her android ears up  
and charged her. She punched her in the stomach and knocked her to her   
knees. Nuku Nuku got down on her knees as well and with blinding speed, she  
began to pummel Eimi, who quickly regained herself and then, also with   
blinding speed, began to pummel Nuku Nuku.  
  
Nuku Nuku got through Eimi's defenses and pushed her nose up with her index   
fingers and pulled her lips wide, with her thumbs. Eimi broke free of Nuku Nuku's grip   
and then pulled down on the cat-girl's lower lip and let it snap free. Everyone who was   
watching the fight became even further shocked by such childish display. Eimi had had   
enough of that, though. She jumped up, grabbed her bag full of "goodies", whipped out a   
hand-size plasma cannon and fired. Nuku Nuku held her arms up to shield herself from the blast.  
  
"Eimi...this is getting out of hand..." Nuku Nuku said. She then   
stood up and ran toward Eimi. She then grabbed a hold of her and then pile   
drove her, head first, into the ground. Eimi did not get up.  
  
"Nuku Nuku!" C-ko yelled, running over to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai!" she replied, smiling.  
  
"Is she...dead?" A-ko asked, looking at the not-moving body of Eimi.  
  
"Of course not, she's real tough." Nuku Nuku then snapped down her  
electronic ears.  
  
"Wha-what were...those...things?" a girl from the side asked.  
  
"My ears," she replied, not thinking anything of it.  
  
"What are you?" another girl asked. Nuku Nuku realized that her   
secret was now out. _Papa-san won't be happy about this,_ she thought. The  
girls began to gather around her, asking questions upon questions. The bell  
for the students to return to class sounded. Nuku Nuku jumped over the girls   
and dashed for the building. The other students began to pile back into the school as well.  
  
_She will either be a formidable foe, or an asset as an ally,_ B-ko  
thought, walking back to class. She was certainly surprised by that whole  
fight, and then finding out that Nuku Nuku was not human, definitely put a   
new spin on her plan. _I must find out what I can about her. With all that  
power, I wouldn't want C-ko to get hurt._  
  
_'DIE OBSOLETE ANDROID!' the girl had screamed,_ A-ko recalled.   
_Nuku Nuku's...an android? No, she couldn't be. She's too human.   
Unless..._ A-ko then looked over to B-ko. She was certainly admiring Nuku  
Nuku. A-ko shook her head back and forth as if to clear her head. _She  
couldn't be one of B-ko's inventions. That other girl was certainly ugly   
enough to be one of them._ A-ko looked over to C-ko. She was smiling as  
usual. All of the girls were murmuring something about Nuku Nuku and what  
she might be. An alien. A mutant. An invention of the Earth Defense Force  
built to catch the alien princess and take her hostage. *That* would not be  
good. The students returned to their classes. The day continued on as any   
would, but with everyone's thoughts on Nuku Nuku.  
  
---------------  
  
Nerima...  
  
"We are ready, Akiko-sama," Arisa said, standing before her boss.  
  
"It's about fucking time! You said we'd be ready two nights ago,"  
she growled.  
  
"Uh...well...you see...um..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"Poison Two was destroyed because of the 'incident' and we had to   
build a new one..." Akiko smacked her head into her hand and groaned. She  
then stood up and looked from Arisa to Kyouko.  
  
"Let's go. I want to be there by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Hai!" the girls replied, bowing. They then followed their employer  
to the hangar.  



	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation II...

Chapter 6: Confrontation II...  
  
Kyusaku stood before his class. He only stood there. He knew   
something bad would happen today, but he could not be sure. He had been told that there   
had been another fight over at the school for girls. This time a different purple-haired   
girl than the usual and another blond. Kyusaku knew exactly who fit that description.  
  
_If Eimi found Nuku Nuku so easily, then Akiko can't be far behind,_  
he thought.  
  
"Oy, sensei!" one of his students called. "You gonna teach today, or not?"  
  
"Uh...right. Gomen." Kyusaku turned back to the black board and   
started to write. He paused for a moment. "Um...I just remembered I have  
something I need to do. Free study time until I return or until class is   
dismissed, whichever comes first." With that, Kyusaku zipped out of the   
classroom and headed for the faculty parking lot. He got into his brown   
Subaru Mini and raced out off the school grounds.  
  
---------------  
  
Kenshiro watched the monitor closely. A small blip flashed on the  
screen and was heading toward the city. He grinned and then tightened his  
head-band.  
  
"Inform Mr. Daitokuji that our 'guests' have arrived," he said to  
Satoshi who quickly left the monitoring room. Kenshiro turned back to the   
set of monitors and watched as the small aircraft headed for Gravition's High School for Girls. "Shit! They're after his daughter!!" With that he   
jumped out of his seat and headed for the hangar where he was meet by Hikaru  
and the other two advisors.  
  
"Where are they headed, old man?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"I think they're after your daughter, sir," he replied. "They're en  
route to the girls' high school."  
  
"So the first wave has started... Alright men!" Hikaru announced.   
"We have a job to do, you know the plan, so let's get to it!"  
  
"HAI!" they all replied in unison as they piled into their crafts.  
  
---------------  
  
Akiko sat in the back of Poison Three and smiled to herself. First,  
she wanted the android out of the way so that she could have Ryunosuke all   
to herself without that damnedable cat-girl interfering. Arisa and Kyouko,  
when they were not botching up a fight with the android, were really   
excellent workers when it came to such things. Akiko had made sure that they   
packed enough armaments to take out the cat-girl and hit Daitokuji Financial Group   
while they were in town. There was no possible way for them to know that they were there.  
  
"We've just hit Graviton City's limits, Akiko-sama," Kyouko   
announced.  
  
"Excellent, how much longer until we're in range of the school?"  
  
"Five minutes, and counting," Arisa replied. She gritted her teeth,  
she had been waiting to do this again for too long. And the best part was,   
Akiko was allowing her to let loose! Also, Poison Three was a majorly   
supped-up version of its predecessors. It was a larger version and had many, many,   
MANY modifications done to it. To mention a few, it had ten times as much weaponry   
on it, dual thrusters and this time, shields. Did I mention it was a really supped-up   
version of the previous two?  
  
Akiko: (glaring at author) AHEM!  
  
Greg: Heh, heh...gomen....back to the story...heeeee...  
  
---------------  
  
Kyusaku yanked his car into the driveway of the Daitokuji Elementary  
School. He only hoped that he was not too late. He dashed in and saw that  
the school was still in tact, so he knew that Akiko had not been there yet.  
That was if she was coming at all. Kyusaku ran down the hallway until he  
arrived at Ryunosuke's classroom. He knocked on the door and then walked  
over to the teacher. Spoke for a few seconds and then walked to where   
Ryunosuke was sitting.  
  
"C'mon, Ryu-pal. Let's go," he said.  
  
"Where're we going, dad?" Ryunosuke asked as he was packing up his  
books.  
  
"Uh...out..." Kyusaku answered, although he was not exactly sure   
where himself.  
  
Once they were outside and heading for the Subaru, Ryunosuke asked;  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Uh...I think your mother may be trying to get at us today." Kyusaku   
looked up to the sky. He heard something that may have just been a   
passenger plane, but sounded like it was flying too close to the ground. He  
was right, and so was his hunch. A large version of Poison Two flew in the  
distance heading in the direction of the school Nuku Nuku was currently   
enrolled. "Chikusho! They're going after Nuku Nuku first!" With that,   
Kyusaku jumped into the car, yanking Ryunosuke with him. He put the car in  
gear and sped off to the girls' high school.  
  
---------------  
  
Nuku Nuku looked at the clock. It was nearing time to leave. She  
kept thinking about what the other girls were thinking about her. She was  
not like them. She always knew this, of course, but it pretty much remained  
a secret. Nuku Nuku's mind began to wander. It was then she heard it. That   
familiar sound of twin turbines on a heavy-military jet-copter. Only thing was this   
one sounded heavier.  
  
There was a sudden shadow looming outside the window of the   
classroom. The shadow enlarged as the craft that cast the shadow lowered  
itself. A spiral of ten missiles shot out at the classroom. Miss Ayumi,   
and all of the other students dove for cover. C-ko began to wail. That   
pissed Nuku Nuku off. She shot up and launched herself at the airship. She   
grabbed a hold of the cockpit. Blue lightning shot out around where Nuku  
Nuku was trying to hold the ship. She let go and fell to the ground.  
  
"Shields are holding well, Akiko-sama," Arisa announced.  
  
Back inside the school...  
  
"C-ko, are you alright?" B-ko asked, holding the crying girl in her  
arms.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAA!! I WANT A-KOOOO!!!" she cried. A-ko ran over to her  
and tossed B-ko aside.  
  
"It's alright, C-ko, calm down..." she consoled. The bell sounded.  
Miss Ayumi stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Alright...class is dismissed..." she sighed.  
  
Outside the classroom...  
  
Nuku Nuku picked herself up off the ground. She looked up at the   
jet-copter and growled to herself. She leapt at it again, but missed. One  
of the ship's main gun turrets turned to face the cat-girl and opened fire.  
Nuku Nuku jumped back and forth, dodging.  
  
---------------  
  
"Sir, we're too late. The Mishima ship has already arrived at the   
school and has commenced attack," Tomoe announced.  
  
"Well, speed it up! I want us there ten minutes ago!"  
  
"Hai." Tomoe did as instructed and increased the thrusters to the  
ship that he and Hikaru were in. Satoshi and Kenshiro followed suit.  
  
"At least I know B-ko can hold her own for a while..."  
  
"Sir, we're in range of the school now," Tomoe announced.  
  
"Well, fire, dammit!!" Tomoe targeted Poison Three and opened fire.  
Lasers slashed at the jet-copter, striking its shields, sending blue sparks   
aflame.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?" Akiko demanded. The shock from the   
attack had sent her out of her seat.  
  
"Three aircraft just appeared out of nowhere. Very hostile," Kyouko  
announced.  
  
"I can tell that dammit!"  
  
"Oh my..." Kyouko started. "They're from the Daitokuji Financial  
Group."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Arisa shrieked.  
  
"Chikusho. How'd they know we were here?"  
  
"I suppose an attack on a D.F.G.-funded school would do that..."  
Kyouko said, sheepishly. Another shower of laser fire, clawed at Poison  
Three's shields.  
  
"Don't just sit there! Fire back!" Akiko screamed.  
  
"H-hai!" Arisa stuttered. She flipped the ship's nose up and brought   
it about to face her attackers. She targeted the first ship she could get a   
lock on and fired her port missiles. The missiles scattered and then   
barreled down on the front jet. All of the jets looked to be the same  
design as the Earth Defense Force's space fighters, (Veritech look-alikes.)  
The other two jets split formation and fired on the oncoming missiles,   
saving that one from destruction.  
  
  
  
Nuku Nuku watched the fire fight in the sky. She was not sure where  
those other jets had come from or why they had shown up, but she was   
certainly happy they did. Nuku Nuku snapped her head to the left when she  
heard a car horn.  
  
"Papa-san!" she said, happily. Kyusaku and Ryunosuke jumped out of   
the brown Mini and ran to Nuku Nuku.  
  
"Nuku Nuku, are you alright?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Umph!" she nodded, smiling. Kyusaku looked up to see the fighters  
and the jet-copter's attacks on one another.  
  
"Daitokuji?" Kyusaku said. "Why are they *here*?"  
  
"My father's company is planning to take over Mishima Heavy   
Industries. Don't you read the paper?" a voice called from off to the side.  
The small group turned their attention to an attractive young girl with   
lavender hair. "Mishima's attack on this school, no doubt constituted the  
take over to go hostile."  
  
  
  
The fight in the air escalated. Stray missiles flew down and struck   
at the school, destroying the gymnasium. Poison Three fired its twin front  
machine guns, but missed. One of the fighters swung around behind Poison   
Three and fired its lasers. Slashing at its shields, the blue lightning  
stopped. Shields were down. A second fighter swung down, fired its missiles   
and struck Poison Three in the right turbine. The turbine burst into flames   
and the ship started to spiral to the ground.  
  
"Engage transformation!" Akiko yelped. Arisa did as ordered. The   
rear of the ship split into two and then swung down underneath the cockpit  
forming what looked to be legs. The legs pivoted at the waist and then   
faced front. The formerly twin turbines swung up and behind the back of the  
cockpit. From the sides and just under the cockpit, two "arms" swung out,  
on the end of each arm was a large cannon, both were different. Poison Three   
fired its retro-thrusters on its legs and landed safely on the ground.  
  
"Give me the arms controls!" Akiko demanded, shoving Kyouko out of  
her seat.  
  
"But, ma'am!" she protested. Akiko gritted her teeth and growled at   
the girl. Kyouko's face faltered as she slowly backed away from Akiko.  
Akiko then brought the scope of the weapons systems up to her eye level and  
aimed at the first ship she saw. Outside, Poison Three brought its right  
arm up to bear and opened fire at one of the fighters.  
  
"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Satoshi screamed as he ejected from the fighter.   
The fighter erupted into a blossom of flames. Satoshi engaged his parachute   
and landed on the school grounds.  
  
"That does it! Tomoe! Form 'King Ferdinan'!" Hikaru ordered.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoe did as instructed. The rear jets of the fighter   
came forward and the thrusters split. The secondary jets swung out from  
underneath the rear of the fighter to the sides. The wings slid back and  
tail fins folded down and swung on top of the fighter. The fighter then  
folded itself in half, the cockpit now facing down. A head emerged from  
where the fighter had folded itself. (For those of you who haven't guessed,  
Daitokuji's fighter is supposed to look like a Robotech mecha. Just thought  
I might point that out...) The fighter landed on the ground in front of   
Poison Three. A computerized grid appeared in front of the mecha's arm and   
then formed into a large gun. The mecha grabbed it and pointed it straight   
at Poison Three's cockpit. 


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation II concluded...

Chapter 7a: Confrontation II concluded...  
  
Poison Three side stepped to the left and brought its left arm to   
bear, and opened fire. Lasers shot out and slashed across the front of   
King Ferdinan. From the loud speakers of King Ferdinan, Hikaru laughed.  
  
"Tell Akiko Natsume to meet me on the battlefield as I, Hikaru  
Daitokuji, have done this day. I wonder if her skills are any better than   
yours."   
  
"You'll eat those words, Daitokuji. Because I am here!" Akiko   
shouted through her loud speakers.  
  
"MOM?" Ryunosuke shouted, realizing that his mother was on Poison  
Three. B-ko shrugged, it was not uncommon for her father to be on the   
battlefield of a hostile take over.  
  
Poison Three charged King Ferdinan. Inside, Arisa lay on the floor of   
the cockpit. Akiko had now taken over the controls of the mecha also. Outside,   
King Ferdinan stuck its arms up to block Poison Three's charge. The left arm came   
up again and then a large blade emerged from it. Poison Three slashed into King   
Ferdinan, then up, decapitating the mecha. King Ferdinan fell backward and landed   
inside the school's faculty building. Poison Three fired its jump jets and landed   
on top of the downed mecha, crushing most of it beyond use.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kenshiro screamed. He dove his fighter into a   
kamikaze attack straight for Poison Three. Poison Three lifted its right   
arm and then pivoted at the waist, swatting the fighter to the ground. "Well   
*that* sucked..." Kenshiro groaned before blacking out.  
  
A sound of metal scrapping metal started. It was coming from under  
Poison Three. The area just above King Ferdinan's cockpit began to dent upward   
until finally it burst open like a bubble. Standing there was Hikaru, wearing a   
modified Elvis-style costume. Hikaru's eyes glowed red and he began to breath   
heavily, growling hard.  
  
"Feel the wrath of the Akagiyama EP-style, modified!" he shouted.  
"AKAGIYAMA MISSILES!!!!" he shouted as a large pillar of missiles spiraled   
at the underside of Poison Three. The mecha exploded sending shards of   
glass and metal everywhere. Akiko, Arisa and Kyouko jettisoned to safety   
before it did. Hikaru stood laughing at the smoldering mecha. Another   
sound of metal scrapping metal came as the remains of Poison Three's cockpit  
shifted and then fell to the ground, landing on Hikaru. "ACK!" was all that  
was heard before the cockpit finally settled to the ground.  
  
Everyone standing around, watching the fight winced at the sight.   
Akiko sat up. Ryunosuke ran to her. Followed closely by Nuku Nuku and  
Kyusaku. Akiko held her arms out to hug her son.  
  
"Mom! Are you alright?" he asked, stopping just before his mother.  
  
"I'm fine, Ryu-chan..." she said, a single tear trickled down her   
face.  
  
B-ko sighed and shrugged. "I somehow doubt he's dead, but if he is,   
it is my rightful duty to assume the role of CEO of Daitokuji Financial Group   
and continue in my father's path." she started. B-ko ripped off her school uniform,   
revealing her Akagiyama 23. She straightened herself up and then pointed to Akiko.   
"Akiko Natsume. Forfeit your company or prepare to die!"  
  
Akiko stood up and pushed Ryunosuke behind her. Nuku Nuku looked to  
Akiko and she looked at her back. Akiko suddenly had a great idea. Akiko  
placed both her hands on Nuku Nuku's shoulders.  
  
"Nuku Nuku, you'd help me out, right?" she pled.  
  
"Umph!" she nodded. "Nuku Nuku would go to all ends of the Earth to  
help Mama-san!"  
  
"Arigato. Then attack that girl!"  
  
"Hai!" Nuku Nuku replied and began to head off to fight B-ko, but   
Kyusaku put a hand on Nuku Nuku's shoulder.  
  
"Stop. I cannot allow you to use Nuku Nuku for your business gains!"  
  
"Shut up, Kyusaku! She said she wanted to help! Let her help!"  
  
"No!" Nuku Nuku took the opportunity to charge at B-ko. Kyusaku   
then realized why Nuku Nuku was doing this. The cat-girl flipped her "ears"  
up and jumped at B-ko. B-ko held up her arms in defense and was knocked to  
the ground.  
  
"What're you doing?" B-ko demanded. "I need you so that I can get  
C-ko!"  
  
"Nuku Nuku won't let you hurt Mama-san!" she yelled, hitting B-ko  
in the stomach.  
  
"Well now. If you're not going to let my plan fold out like it was  
supposed to, then you're no better than A-ko! AKAGIYAMA MISSILES!!!" Nuku  
Nuku dodged the attack and charged B-ko again. B-ko fired up her jets and   
grabbed the android. Unfortunately for B-ko, Nuku Nuku was too heavy for her   
to pick up and B-ko's jets over heated. B-ko fell to the ground on top of Nuku   
Nuku. Nuku Nuku through B-ko off of her.  
  
"Nuku Nuku kick!!" she screamed, spinning around with her leg out.  
B-ko ducked in time and kicked Nuku Nuku's other leg out from under her.  
B-ko stood up and looked down at the cat-girl. Nuku Nuku bolted up bringing  
her fist up front. "Nuku Nuku punch!!" she howled. This time her attack  
connected, knocking B-ko into the air. She landed on her ass but leapt back  
up into a standing position. B-ko rubbed her jaw. _Damn..._ she thought.  
  
"What is it with you super-strong girls, naming your attacks?" B-ko  
demanded. Nuku Nuku charged B-ko again. B-ko grabbed a hold of her arm and  
twisted.  
  
  
  
Eimi pulled her head out of the ground and shook the dirt from her  
hair. She growled. _The android is dead..._ she thought. She stood up and   
saw a whole lot of wreckage. She knew that she and Nuku Nuku had not done   
that. Eimi looked over and saw a large crowd of people gathered around   
something. As she drew closer, she could see that Nuku Nuku was fighting  
another girl.  
  
"How *dare* she fight someone else but me!" she muttered to herself.  
It was time for her to intervene. As she passed through the crowd, she   
shoved a red-haired girl out of her way. The red-haired girl knocked over  
a shorter blond-haired girl who shortly there after began to cry.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going!" the red-haired girl said.   
Eimi turned to the red-haired girl.  
  
"Oh. And what are *you* going to do about it, human?" Eimi asked,  
the question riddled with sarcasm. The red-haired girl drew back her fist   
and followed through. The punch connected with Eimi's face and floored her.  
  
"ITE!!" Eimi and A-ko yelled in unison. Eimi covering her face, A-ko   
checking her hand. Eimi looked up at A-ko and realized that this was the  
same girl who had stopped her "tree attack" on Nuku Nuku. Eimi stood up  
and growled at A-ko.  
  
  
  
B-ko was about to fire her Akagiyama Missiles again when A-ko landed  
on top of her. Eimi charged at the downed A-ko from the crowd. A-ko jumped  
out of the way, but Eimi's attack was successful...just on the wrong person.  
B-ko sailed backward into a tree. The tree cracked and fell into what was  
left of the faculty building.  
  
Nuku Nuku charged B-ko but was blocked by Eimi. Unfortunately for   
her, Nuku Nuku could not stop in time and ran her down. Eimi sat up for a  
moment before being picked up by A-ko and tossed by her hair back into the   
crowd. B-ko grabbed a hold of Nuku Nuku by the collar of her fuku, laid on   
her back and flipped her over with her leg. Nuku Nuku sailed straight into  
A-ko. Both girls continued sailing into the main hall of the school. B-ko  
and Eimi looked at each other and then to the direction A-ko and Nuku Nuku  
flew. They then charged after them.  
  
The rubble of what was left of Poison Three began to quake. Hikaru  
arose from the wreckage holding the remains of the cockpit that had crashed  
down onto him. He growled, while breathing hard. He regained his bearings  
and set what remained of Poison Three back on the ground. He noticed that   
the entire crowd had focused their attentions on a another fight. Hikaru   
lifted his face mask and walked over to Akiko. Akiko realized that he was   
there.  
  
"You haven't won, yet," Hikaru said, nonchalantly. Akiko glowered  
at him. Hikaru lifted his arm and pressed a button on his arm band. Within  
the armband a small radio device began to sent out radio waves. The receiver   
was implanted in a rather large mecha, about the size of a thirty story building.   
The mecha was located in Nerima. Hikaru began to laugh. "My forces in Nerima will   
destroy your building and my mission will be complete!"  
  
Akiko lowered her eye lids and raised an eyebrow at Hikaru. "Mister  
Daitokuji, have you ever heard of the enter name of laser satellite here?"  
Hikaru nodded, of course he had heard of it! Akiko removed a small computer  
from her breast pocket of her uniform and opened it. On the screen was a   
map of Nerima. A large red blip was in the center of the map. "This is  
Mishima Tower," she said pointing to it. A large blue blip appeared on the  
map heading toward the red one. "This is your mecha," she added, pointing   
to the blue blip. "This is my link to the orbital satellite." Akiko   
depressed a small green button on the computer. The blue blip disappeared.  
The radio on Hikaru's arm band began to beep.  
  
---------------  
  
Nerima...  
  
A large mecha, about thirty stories tall. Began to head for Mishima  
Tower. It was black with red joints. The head of the mecha was the shape  
of a shovel head, scooped downward, with a concave line running down the   
center. The body of the mecha was a reverse hour glass shape, narrow at the  
top and the bottom and wide in the center. The limbs were rather stickly  
looking, but were heavily armed.  
  
The clouds above Nerima began to swirl, as a large blue beam slashed  
down toward the Earth. The blue beam severed through the mecha, cutting its  
engines, and its weapon systems. The mecha stood for a good moment. There   
was a high-pitched whine coming from it, so high that only the most sound   
sensitive of animals could hear it. The ground around the mecha began to   
quake and crack, there was a large flash, so bright that bystanders had to  
cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, where the mecha was standing,   
was a ten foot crater.  
  
---------------  
  
"This is Daitokuji," he spoke. There were some words spoken, and   
then... "NANI!?!?!?" Hikaru shrieked, his eyes large and blood shot his   
nostrils flaring widely. He gritted his teeth and turned back to Akiko. He  
began to say something, clutched his chest, fell to the ground and did not  
get up.  
  
A large explosion came from the other side of the school and then  
Eimi came plummeting from the sky and landed on Kyusaku's Mini. The Mini  
exploded, leaving only an unconscious Eimi. Her eyes spinning. Another   
explosion and A-ko and Nuku Nuku came running as fast as they could, while  
dodging the oncoming Akagiyama Missiles.  
  
"DUCK!!!" A-ko screamed at the people who watched the barrage of   
missiles follow the two girls into the crowd. Nuku Nuku dove, taking   
Akiko and Ryunosuke with her. The missiles flew harmlessly overhead.   
Akiko dropped her computer in the commotion. It hit the ground and   
shattered.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, the monitor was still active. The orbital   
satellite took aim, the target this time was Aqua City, and fired. Aqua   
City was obliterated within seconds. Akiko sat there staring at the carnage  
on the tiny screen. "Arisa? Who's jurisdiction is Aqua City?"  
  
"USSD." Arisa replied.  
  
"Oh." Akiko said. She stood up and brushed her uniform off. "Okay,  
then, we won't have to worry about that."  
  
---------------  
  
Aqua City...  
  
"We did it!" Nene yelled. Priss flew out of the giant Boomer just  
as it began to spew out its "blood". Linna and Sylia grabbed a hold of her  
as they watched it die and sink into the ocean, its cybernetic tentacles were   
still digging into the ground and anything it could get its hands on.  
  
"Sylia! Cynthia's a Boomer!"  
  
"A helicopter!"  
  
"Where from?"  
  
"Genom..."  
  
"HELP ME!!!" Cynthia cried as the giant Boomer tentacles grabbed  
the young "girl". Suddenly, a large blue beam emerged from the sky and  
struck down with fierce power, destroying the city. The four women, now out  
of their hard suits could only watch as Aqua City sank into the ocean.  
  
---------------  
  
Graviton City...  
  
Nuku Nuku and A-ko, both wearing tattered fukus looked to each other   
and then at the unconscious bodies of Eimi and now B-ko. Nuku Nuku smiled.  
"That was fun! Let's do it again tomorrow!"  
  
A-ko looked at what was left of the school and shrugged. "Okay."  
  
Kyusaku walked over to Nuku Nuku and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sorry, Nuku Nuku, but you won't be able to tomorrow."  
  
"Why, Papa-san?" the cat-girl asked. Kyusaku looked over to Akiko  
who was still holding Ryunosuke tight. "Lemme go, mom!" Ryunosuke protested.  
  
"I've decided that it may be in all our best interests to go home,"  
he said. Akiko looked up at Kyusaku and then stood up. "Even though we're  
still living apart, I think that you and Ryunosuke should still be able to  
see each other."  
  
"Kyusaku..." Akiko started, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Papa-san..." Nuku Nuku started. A-ko felt a tear come to her eye  
as she watched the scene.   
  
"Good bye, Nuku Nuku, it's been nice knowing you," A-ko said.  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again," she replied. A-ko smiled and nodded.  
Kyusaku put his arm around Nuku Nuku and placed the other on Ryunosuke.  
They turned, walked over to Akiko and her lackies and began to walk off.  
  
"So...how're we getting home?" Kyusaku asked, glancing back at what  
was left of his Subaru Mini.  
  
C-ko happily skipped over to A-ko and glomped onto her. "Come on,  
A-ko! Let's go home!" A-ko looked after the happy family looked down at  
her friend.  
  
"Okay!" she then bolted off toward the suburbs with C-ko hanging   
onto her arm.  
  
Chapter 7b: Epilogue...  
  
Two days later...  
  
Cue music: "Follow Your Dreams"  
  
Shift screen to one half. Roll credits on blank side of screen, the other  
side we see the finishing animation...  
  
Graviton City...  
  
A-ko grabbed a hold of C-ko's arm as she tore out of her home. C-ko  
began to squeal her delight as the wind whipped past her face. A-ko then  
cut a corner too tight and slammed into a wall, she then burst through to the   
other side, completely unfazed. A-ko then kicked herself into full speed and   
tore up the pavement as she bolted to the school.  
  
  
  
B-ko stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the school's gate.  
Behind her, the remains of what was once a well established Graviton High  
School for Girls stand, still smoldering even after two days. B-ko saw  
A-ko and C-ko approaching in the distance. She grins evilly.  
  
  
Nerima...  
  
Nuku Nuku pedaled her bike at full speed with Ryunosuke clutching his arms   
around her waist, holding on for his life. She weaved back and forth between traffic   
and was about to pass by the Mishima Tower. She then jolted her bike to leap over the   
gaping crater.  
  
Pan camera back: We see Nuku Nuku and Ryunosuke flying over the crater.  
  
Pan camera up: We see another bike, ridden by a young boy with a small   
alien sitting in the basket on the front end of the bike.  
  
  
  
Akiko stood in the hangar with Kyouko and Arisa. The two girls were  
wearing their Mishima uniforms. Akiko gave and order and the girls piled   
into yet another Poison-model jetcopter. The jetcopter flew off into the  
horizon.  
  
End animation.  
  
THE END  
  
End credits.  
  
Fade to black.  



End file.
